Sex drugs and rock n' roll
by SLlover
Summary: Is it realy all about sex, drugs and rock n' roll? What if a rock star wants something more... like love. Ok. worst summary ever
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. GLEE and it's characters all belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Warnings:** Language, drugs.

The crowd was screaming at the top of their voice. They'd never performed before so many people before. Thousands of people screaming their names, waiting for them to step out the stage to worship their every move. And they loved it.

They were forming a circle, arm with arm, and head by head, this was their usual ritual before every show.

- Ok, let´s rock this stage, as always

- Let´s give 'em the best show of their lives

- God help us rock this show

- We´re fuckin' rockstars!

- Ok let´s go guys

They fist bump each other and took their places on stage, it was all dark. With the first chords played crowd went insane. One by one the lights went on, lighting each one of the band members, soon the stage was completely lit up and people began to scream names, all the girls on the right rushed towards the stage trying to reach Puck. The leader guitarist gave them their typical seductive smile and continue strumming the strings with his tattoo covered arm.

At the other end of the stage Sam was doin' his own thing playing his solo with the other guitar, earning cheers from the crowd. He showed his full trouty mouth smile.

This was the clue for Santana to begin with the lyrics, her hoarse voice echoing the stadium, people start singing along, she loved hearing thousand of voices singing lines she'd wrote, the feeling was indescribable. She felt on top of the world, in the middle of the stage, wearing his black leather pants and her queen t-shirt , holding the mic like she was born with it.

Blaine sang along the chorus, his eyes scanning the crowd, smiling widely at the faces staring at him with adoration in their eyes. He played the bass with such an elegance and ease, that there was no doubt of why he was called one of the best bass players of the last decades.

Two hours later the final chords were being played.

- Good nite Denver!

- Thank you

- We love u all

- Keep on rocking Denver

- See you soon. Thank You!

Finn stood up and run to the front of the stage and send a kiss to the crowd, then he throw his drumsticks into the multitude, then they all left the stage.

- That was awesome! Hoy many people were there?

- It was definitely a sold out stadium

William Schuester approached them, hugging Santana.

- 76,000 fans, all screaming for you. Well done my little rockstars.

- Holly shit! That's the biggest crowd ever.

Finn and Sam high fived each other

- And you my gorgeous rocker, were amazing.

Will said, his arm around Santana.

- I know, what would they do without me?

She grinned at him, and walk over to grab some water.

Will turn to face the others and raised his arms.

- Ok party back at the hotel everybody, we so deserve it!

- Ok who's the best manager ever

Blaine said throwing an arm upon Will shoulders and grabbing a bottle of whisky.

On the way back to the hotel Santana was looking out the window when Puck took a seat next to her, and handed her a beer he just grabbed from the limo's minibar.

- Hey, you are a little quiet tonight, something's wrong?

- I´m just kinda overwhelmed. It was a really big crowd.

- Yeah, but we ruled that shit right?

- Yeah, we did, It was awesome. Cheers for that my friend!

Santana the looked at Puck´s forearm.

- When did you get that?

Puck looked down at his new skull tattoo.

- Couple of days ago. Was drink as hell.

Santana laughed.

- Can tell. It´s hideous.

Puck looked resigned and took a sip of his beer.

- Yeah I know. We can get you the same one and blame it on the alcohol, You still have a lot of space in your weak little arm.

- Whatever you have a hideous skull in yours.

They laughed and drank their beers.

When they entered the hotel penthouse they were met with loud music, tons of alcohol, and many girl wandering through the room, along with other "recreational substances". (wink :p)

Will was the first to grab a bottle and a girl while he screamed the word party as loud as he could.

- Sometimes I think he´s more of a rockstar than us.

Finn said as a beautiful blonde greeted him with a full tongue kiss.

One of the girls in the bar suggested body shots and soon Puck and Sam were licking the salt form her belly.

After a while Santana and Blaine were at the balcony, smoking and chatting with some friends, when Artie approached them.

- Hey, I heard it was a hell of a concert.

Santana turn around and smiled at his friend.

- Well with that record you produced us what did u expected?

- What can I say, u sign with Abrahams and it's a hit for sure.

He crouched and hugged Santana, then Blaine.

- It´s quite a party huh? I´ve just saw Sam naked in the hot tub.

Blaine made a disgusted face.

- It´s not even 3 in da morning

Finn poke his head out of the room.

- Guys come on, time to fuckin' drink our asses off!

Artie and the others start walking back inside.

- You coming?

Blaine glanced at Santana who was calmly smoking her cigarette.

- In a minute.

- Ok!

The others went inside.

He grabbed Santana's cigarette and took a drag.

- You are pretty quiet tonight. Are you okay?

Santana kept looking at the view.

- I dunno, I´m just thinking.

- About what?

Santana look at him shyly

- Come on , you know you can tell me everything.

And it was true, the five of them were like a little family, they've been together since a very long time and lived all kind of things to get to where they were now. They love each other like brothers and Santana was like a little sister to all of them. She knew they would do everything for her just as she will for them.

She took her cigarette back.

- Sometimes… don´t you feel like… something's missing?

Blaine arched and eyebrow

- I mean, we practically have everything, we have so much Money that we don't know how to spend it all, we get top lay our music, we are successful…

- Ok i´m not getting you

Santana chuckled a little. Then sighed heavily

- I mean… I know we can sleep with whoever we want to right? Like it´s ridiculous how many girls want to be with us.

- Yeeeah. Still not get it

- It´s just wouldn´t you like going to bed with someone you care about for once? And know them care about you just the same? And waking up to them…

Blaine gave her a loving smile, it wasn´t frequent that Santana show her feelings and exhibit the her tender side. Seeing the one he considered his little sister as fragile as this melt his heart.

When he was about to say something, Finn came running wearing only his boxers and grab the two of them, he carried Santana on his arms causing her to drop her cigarette.

- Hey! I was smoking that

- Party is inside fellas!

Blaine took Santana's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He then whispered into her ear.

- I do wonder.

She smiled at him before Finn dropped her down the couch and Artie gave her a tequila shot.

After what is seemed to be 7 more shots she scanned the room and saw Sam still in the hot tub getting at it with two hot brunettes , Puck shoving a hand full of twenties in the air while some girl striped for him, a bottle of whisky on his other hand. Finn was passed out on the floor and Blaine was talking to some dude while a girl was sucking his neck. He seemed to be more into the dude, that was odd she thought, maybe I´m just too drunk. Artie was smoking a joint and occasionally offer it to her. Last thing she remember was giving it back to him after a long drag and seeing a hot redhead across the table checking her out. She walk to her and offered her hand which the other girl gladly accepted and they went to a room.

**Sorry for the writing, english is not my language, but i'm trying, Hope you like this, next chapter I´ll introduce othr characters, Do you think I´m doing ok? Let me know. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I don't really know how this fic is gonna go so I'm just writing, hope you like it anyway. And again I'm so sorry for my mistakes but I english is not my language. I own nothing, **

CHAPTER 2

"Quiiiiiinnnnn"

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn"

"Quiiiinnn!"

Brittany entered the room and jumped in the bed, bouncing like a little kid and started shaking her friend.

"OMG Britt! I heard you the first 10 times!"

"Well get up then sleepy head"

"I swear if this wasn't such a big day I'd totally kick your ass"

"Aww sweetie, you know you could never do that, I'm way to strong for you my little munchkin. Now get up! Cedes gonna be here in thirty"

"Ok fine, I'm getting up"

Thirty minutes they were gretting Mercedes as they got in the black escalade.

"Hey Cedes!"

"Hey girls. What's up?"

"OMG this is so exciting!" Brittany squealed

"You said it baby girl, this is really happening! My first video! And you gotta shake that awesome white girl ass of yours in it!"

"Your going to be so famous!"

"Finally! My time to shine gi.. Do I smell bacon?"

Quinn never stopped chewing

"I'm sorry but I was really hungry and only bacon can wake me up this early in the morning"

"Damn. There's enough bacon in there to feed all the homeless in L.A."

Mercedes turn to her driver. Yeah he had a driver now, it's about time to start living like the star she's going to be right? That's what she said when Quinn asked who Roger was.

" Ok Roger, let's go, time to shine!"

"Set looks really cool T"

"Thanks S, do you think it looks 50's enough?"

"Yeah girl, you totally nailed it. Who's video is it?"

"Mercedes Jones. Newbie. This is her first video. She has an incredible voice, you should listen to her I think you're gonna like her. You should do a duet!"

"Is she hot?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Course not, I mean if you think she's so great I'll listen to her… As long as she's hot enough to have me around"

Tina slapped the back of Santana's head

"You are such a man! A Manwhore! A… totally hot asian guy with abs to die for

Santana frowned

"What?" She looked at Tina and saw her friend staring with her mouth open. She looked in the direction Tina was looking at and saw a quite hot asian guy with no shirt on, and yeah, he had incredible abs.

He was talking to some dancers and showing them some moves

"You go get him Tiger"

"Oh, no"

"Oh come on T, you are practically drooling"

"I am not! I mean he's hot, but I'm not going to just go and talk to him"

"Why not? You're the fucking boss, you can make im bring you coffee and give you sweet love"

"Shut up! She patted her arm playfully"

Santana stood up and grab her jacket

"You're not staying?"

"Do you have beer?"

"No"

"Whisky?"

"No"

"Vodka?"

"You know I don't drink at work"

"That's why we are not hiring you for our next video"

"Oh please, your videos are all about girls and alcohol"

"Oh right, like having a 50's love story could ever beat that"

"Shut up, 50's just the intro and why are you here so early in the morning by the way?"

"Just coming from a night out"

"And you want a beer now?"

"I'm thirsty woman!

Tina's assistant approach them

"Tina, ms Jones is here"

"Thanks Samuel I´ll be right there"

She turned to Santana

"So you wanna met her?"

"You said she isn't hot right?"

" I never said that. Not your type though"

"Then, no"

"You whore"

"You love me"

"Yes I do"

"Love you too. Call me later"

"Yeah, You be a good girl San"

Santana was about to get in her car when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair getting out of a car. Then she was meet by a pair of crystal blue eyes that her feel butterflies in her stomach, something that she hadn't experienced in so much time. They locked eyes and the blonde smiled at her until Santana's phone went off.

"What"

"Hey hot thing, were are you?"

"I was with Tina, why?"

"You forgot our photoshoot?

"Crap! I'll be there" Santana turn around searching for the blonde girl but she were nowhere to be seen. " I'm just gonna get something I forgot with Tina and then I'll see you there ok?"

"You really should come as quick as possible, Will is getting pissed"

"Puck just tell him I'm on my way k?

Santana closed her phone and was about to go inside the studio again when her phone went off again.

"Puck just tell him not to be a bitch I'll be there"

"You bet You'll be here in 5 minutes Santana Lopez"

"Oh hi Will, I'm on my way man, jeez, relax"

"I know you went partying yesterday so you better get your ass in here now, this is a bbig deal Santana, ist's Rolling Stone"

"Agh, ok. I swear I'm on my way, see you in 15"

Santana close her phone again and throw it inside her car, she tought about going after the blonde but she knew Will was going to kill her, so she got in the car an drove really fast to the location of the photoshoot.

"You look great Mercedes"

"Thanks Kurt, I really appreciate you accepted this job"

"I only work with the best and I've heard you are going to be a star, besides, Artie is a friend of mine and I trust his producer skills, he's the best out there, trust me girl, you are going to be something big"

There was a knock on the door

"Come in"

"Mercedes! You look amazing"

"Artie! Thanks, I feel like I'm dreaming

"Believe me girl, this ain't no dream, this video is gonna be something great, I got you only the best, Tina is the greatest director and my boy here Kurt, top designer"

"Oh come on Artie, you are making me blush, besides I think she already knows that!"

The three of them laugh when Quinn and Brittany entered the room. Behind them was the hot asian boy with abs to die for.

"Oh Girls!" Mercedes throw an arm around each of the girls. " This is Artie Abrahams, my producer, remember I talk you about him?"

"Oh, yeah, nice to meet you mr Abrahams, Mercedes was really excited when you ask her to work with you. We wanted to go with her to New York but you know work and stuff.. I'm Quinn, sorry, sometimes I never stop talking"

Artie smiled at Quinn

"You are awesome Quinn, I've heard a lot about you, Mercedes here says you are the best friends ever, But please, call me Artie" Artie the looked at Brittany. He was mesmerized by the girl's beauty.

"Hi, I'm Brittany "

"Hi there. Oh, you're the dancer right? I know you are going to be in the video right?"

"Yes, I'm so excited!"

"Well, then the video is gonna definitely be number one. I've heard you are the best dancer out there, and well, let's face it, your gorgeous"

Quinn whispered to Mercedes

"Is he flirting with her?"

Mercedes hit her with her elbow

Brittany blushed

"Thanks, but Mike here, he's the best for sure. Mercedes, this is Mike, he's gonna replace John, He's awesome"

"Hi Mercedes, it's an honor to work with you"

"Oh thanks, if my girl Britt says your awesome I can't wait to see that".

"Ok, I'm sorry for being a party popper but let's get to work people!" Tina said as she enter the room. She froze when she saw Mike there. She was a successful director, she knew so many celebrities, but when it came to guys and relationships, she was definitely the shy type.

Mike smiled at her and wink, she immediately left the room, something Mike found extremely cute.

"May I see you dance ms Pierce?"

"Of course"

Artie offered his arm to Brittany and they all went to the set.

*************************************************************************""Damn, I look good" Puck was staring at himself in the mirror.

"What's up lesbro? Looking good"

"Hey you hot thing, wow u don't look bad yourself"

"I'm hot, what can I do, I'd look great on a trash bag"

"Hey punks. Artie just texted. He said he met future ms Abrahams and want to impress her"

"Damn, she must be hot"

"So, let's get this done, cause tonite We are getting wasted"

"Shit I'm seeing Amber" Santana said remembering her date with the hot actress

"Amber is hoot, You should take her to Artie's"

" I'll tell her, but she told me she was in the mood for something quiet"

Blaine sat next to Puck

"That means lot's of sex"

"How can I say no to that?"

"Take her to the party, a couple of drinks and then hot lesbian sex"

"Agh you do you have to be that disgusting"

Everyone looked at Blaine

"Dude, you don't like girl on girl action? That's totally hot."

Blaine started to get nervous. " Yeah I do, I mean, just the way you said it…"

"You are so gay"

"I'm not! Fuck off"

"Who's gay? San finally loves guys? Finn entered the room with a large sandwich in hand

"Ha ha, I'll rather fuck a bush rather than a man. Ugh never again. Gross"

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Puck, you know I love you but seriously, you were my one and only, woman are definitely my thing"

"Ok ok let's get to work guys I want us to get our drinkz on" Blaine stood up and soon the others followed.

"Ok it's a wrap!"

Everybody

"Great job everybody, thank you all for everything!"

Artie stood up from his chair clapping

"Ok everyone! We need to celebrate! Party at my house tonight, everybody is invited!

" Awesome! I'm totally in the party mood. I wanna get so wasted"

"Ok, but I'm not driving Q"

"We have Roger now Britt! Come on, tonight let's get crazy!"

"Fine, but don't let me alone tonight k?"

"Never baby"

Artie approached the girls

"Brittany, Quinn, you're going right? It's kinda your party"

"Of course! We'll see you there Artie thanks"

"K, see you there then, I'm looking forward to it" He gave Brittany a lingering kiss maybe too close to her mouth. " Bye girls"

"OMG she's totally into you"

"You think?"

"Britt come on, I bet he'll make a move tonight"

"Shut up Quinn!, he is really nice, and cute though

"In an odd way, not cute as Noah Puckerman, but , he's ok"

"Oh by the way. I think I saw Sanatana Lopez in the mornig. You know, At the parking lot "

"Really?" OMG! And Puck was with her?

"No, she was alone"

"AND? Did you talk to her?"

"No, of course not! Maybe it wasn´t even her. But I think she was. She was gorgeus"

"You saw your celebrity crush and did nothing?"

"Oh, if you see Noah Puckerman what would you do?"

"I would ravish him"

They both laughed hysterically

"Yeah right"

"Well, now that Cedes is famous and you're about to have a famous producer as boyfriend, aaaand you are going to be in so many videos, maybe we'll get the chance to know the and you know, marry them".

Brittany laughed ad hug her friend. "I love you so much"

"I love you too B, now let's get ready for "our party" "


End file.
